


Omega Whore

by WevyrDove



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Daddy!Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Teen!Castiel, alpha!crowley, bottom!Castiel, crowstiel, heat cycle, top!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has his first heat when he is fifteen. When his parents kick him out and onto the street, Crowley picks up the pieces.<br/>Prequel to "On the Corner of Lost and Found".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were chapters that were originally supposed to be in my fic "On the Corner of Lost and Found". They broke up the story too much though so I removed them. Also I know lots of people aren't Crowstiel fans, so now the chapters are together as a prequel that you can skip. It can be read as a standalone or before or after the other fic. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated if you're so inclined.
> 
> Much love,  
> WD

Castiel had been 15 when he found out what he was. When he woke up in the middle of the night with his pants soaked, Castiel initially thought he had pissed himself. But then he checked the fluid with his fingers; it was slippery and viscous and didn't seem to have an odor. To his shock, it seemed to be coming out of his ass. He knocked on his parents' bedroom door in a panic. When he told his mother what had happened, she started crying without explanation. She went to the linen closet and handed Castiel a box of sanitary pads, which only confused him more, and told him to cleanup. While Castiel was in the bathroom he could hear his parents talking next door, and his father raising his voice angrily.

"Where is that freak?" Michael roared. Castiel cowered in the bathroom, glad he had locked the door. His father jiggled the handle. "I won't have filth in this house!”

Castiel hurried to finish changing his pants and underwear. Now he realized why his mom had given him pads; he couldn’t seem to stop leaking. His mother was arguing with his father. Castiel opened the door gingerly, stepping into the hall cautiously, holding his bundle of soiled clothes. His father immediately noticed him and closed the distance between them in two steps. He was nose to nose with Castiel, who shrank under his angry gaze.

"I won't have him in this house, Angela. My line is pure. It must be your blood that is tainted!" Michael whirled to face Angela.

"I told you there was a chance when we married. Please Michael." Castiel's mother pleaded, grabbing his father's arm.

"You told me about Bartholomew, but I thought he was a distant cousin. I thought the chance was almost zero. Thank God Gabriel is normal!" Michael growled.

"It must be someone you don't know about in your family." Angela retorted, her anger rising. "What does it matter, he's our son!"

"It matters. He goes. Now." Michael glanced at Castiel disdainfully. "Pack your things." Michael turned away and disappeared into the office, slamming the door hard. Castiel gaped. His mother guided him into his bedroom. 

"Cas, just pack a few clothes, I'm sure your father will change his mind after he's calmed down. There are medications you can take for your condition..." Angela was opening Castiel's drawers and blindly grabbing clothes.

"What is my condition?" Castiel asked, completely bewildered and scared. He was too freaked out to be angry, that would happen later. His mom kept going through his drawers. Castiel grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. She was crying freely even as she held the clothes in her arms. "Mom?"

"Oh Cassie....it's...you're...I can’t…" Angela choked on a sob and sat down heavily on Castiel’s bed. “You are...an omega.” Angela looked at Castiel with pity and sorrow. Seeing the look on his mother’s face, Castiel couldn’t stop himself from crying too.

“Mom…I’m so sorry…” Castiel said automatically, not sure what he was apologizing for. A broken sob escaped his throat and Angela dropped the clothes and held him close. Castiel didn’t know exactly what an omega was, but he knew it was a bad thing. At school there had been whispers about students that might be omegas. One of them, a small slip of a boy who Castiel had never heard speak and who kept to himself, had just stopped showing up to school one day. There were rumors that he had been raped and killed. 

“It’s not your fault, Cassie.” Angela sniffled. “You were born an omega. We had no way of knowing- with no history of omegas in our immediate families, we never gave it a second thought.”

“Why does Dad hate me?” Castiel asked tearfully. “What have I done?”

“He’s scared, Cassie.” Angela stroked Castiel’s hair, something she hadn’t done since he was a small child. He leaned into her touch.

“Where am I supposed to go?” Castiel asked. 

“I know someone who will help you, Castiel.” Angela pulled out her cell phone, and tapped at the screen. Castiel’s phone pinged a moment later. “His name is Zachariah. He’s a family friend. Call him.”

“Can’t you take me there, Mom?” Castiel asked.

“I’m sorry, Cassie. He’s not too far, I promise, just downtown. You can take the 67 bus.” Angela let go of Castiel and started gathering up the clothes. She found a duffle in the closet and threw the clothes in the bag. She pressed a wad of bills into Castiel’s hand.

“Mom…please…” Castiel was scared.

“It’ll be ok, Cas. Just go before your father does something stupid. I’ll talk to him.” Angela kissed Castiel on the cheek. 

Castiel shouldered the bag, making sure he put the rest of the pads in his bag. He was confused and frightened. His mother was already going down the hall to knock on the door of the office. Castiel went down the stairs. He heard his parents arguing again.

“I won’t have that omega whore in my house!” Michael shouted. 

Castiel fled. It was the last time he saw his parents.

…

Castiel was tired, cold and scared. The number for Zachariah that his mom had given him had been disconnected. Why hadn’t she called herself before she pushed Castiel out the door? At least she had given him some money, so he was able to buy food. Castiel thought about Gabriel, his older brother who was at college out of state. He wondered if his parents would tell Gabriel what had happened. Gabriel might help him, but he was so far away, and Castiel didn’t want to bother him. They had been close when they were younger, but since Gabriel had left home for school, Castiel had only seen him a handful of times and almost never talked to him. At any rate, he couldn’t be sure that Gabriel didn’t feel the same way about omegas as their father.

Castiel had wandered after the bus dropped him off downtown, and had slept the night shivering on a bench, putting on all the clothes he had packed. He was still leaking, and he would run out of pads soon. Even worse, he had started feeling crazy - the only way Castiel could describe it was extremely horny. But instead of wanting to stick his dick in someone, he wanted someone to stick a dick inside him. When the alpha found him, he was still trying to sleep. It was extremely difficult with the pulsing need that ran through his body constantly. 

"Crowley." The man said. "You may call me Crowley." He offered his hand to Castiel, who gripped it like a lifeline. 

Crowley shook Castiel’s hand firmly. Castiel was aware of a strong smell that must be coming from the man. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was unlike anything Castiel had smelled before. It made him feel hungry, but not for food. Castiel couldn’t quite describe the scent- maybe dark chocolate would be a good analogy. Castiel didn’t know why the man had stopped and started to talk to him, and perhaps he should have been more wary, but he was desperate. Crowley had kind eyes and was dressed expensively, so Castiel decided to trust him.

“Are you hungry?” Crowley smiled, and pulled a packet from his coat. It was a warm blueberry scone, and Castiel’s mouth watered. “I was going to eat this, but you need it more than me.” He handed it to Castiel who accepted gratefully. Castiel sat up and started eating. Crowley sat down beside him and watched him with amused eyes.

“What’s your name, boy?” Crowley asked after Castiel had eaten half the scone. Castiel chewed and swallowed. He could use some coffee.

“Castiel.” he answered, and then went back to the scone. 

“Lovely.” Crowley commented. He looked Castiel over. “How old are you?” 

“Fifteen.” Castiel said, his mouth full of scone. Afterwards, he realized he probably should have lied and said he was older.

“So young.” Crowley said softly. He poked the duffel bag that sat between them. “Running away from home?” He raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

“Kicked out.” Castiel shrugged. He reached into the duffel and found a water bottle. After he drank, he took a good look at Crowley. The man was short, with dark hair that was receding slightly, and a beard that was peppered with gray. He had intense, dark eyes, which were probably his most striking feature. He was in a black wool coat, a black suit and shirt underneath, with a red tie providing a splash of color to his otherwise monochromatic outfit.

“Ah. Found out you were an omega?” Crowley guessed. 

“How did you know?” Castiel asked, feeling exposed. Crowley laughed gently.

“My boy, I could smell you from a block away.” Crowley explained. 

“Smell me?” A jolt of fear ran through Castiel. He had no idea he smelled and how this man could have smelled him from so far away.

“Oh yes. You must be having your first heat.” Crowley said. “It’s good I found you. I’d hate to think what other…less savory…types might have done.”

“Heat?” Castiel said with bewilderment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, Castiel. You have so much to learn.” Crowley shook his head. “Will you let me teach you?” Crowley looked directly at Castiel, his eyes gentle and guileless.

“Why should I trust you?” Castiel said suspiciously. “I just met you.”

“I promise, I will never ever hurt you.” Crowley said soothingly. “Please. You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”

Castiel hesitated. He really didn’t have anywhere else to go. He was too angry and scared to go home, and he didn’t understand anything about what being an omega entailed. He didn’t even know he had a smell until Crowley mentioned it. And what was the heat that Crowley had mentioned? Wasn’t that something only animals had?

“I promise.” Crowley repeated. He grabbed one of Castiel’s hands and placed it between his two larger hands. Castiel’s hand was ice cold, and Crowley’s were burning hot. Crowley squeezed gently and rubbed Castiel’s hand to warm it. When Crowley touched him, Castiel felt a surge of desire which confused him. He couldn’t be attracted to Crowley- the guy was his father’s age. Maybe it had something to do with Crowley’s smell, or Castiel’s desperate situation. Whatever it is, suddenly Castiel felt like he would do anything Crowley wanted.

“O-ok.” Castiel agreed. He felt dazed as Crowley released his hand.

“Come with me, Castiel. I’ll take care of you.” Crowley smiled reassuringly.

And Castiel followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley lived in a beautiful townhouse on the outskirts of the city. Castiel was amazed at the luxury inside the dwelling. His parents lived modestly and their circle of friends were all of similar means. Crowley was part of another world; expensive pieces of art adorned the walls of his home and the furniture was modern and sleek, chrome and leather. The kitchen was full of stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. On the upper floor were the bedrooms and a bathroom that was the size of Castiel’s bedroom at home; or rather, what used to be his home. Crowley showed Castiel into one of the rooms. It was sparsely but expensively furnished. On the wall above the bed, there was a painting. Despite its abstract style, Castiel could tell it was of two nude figures embracing, and he blushed at its implications.

“You can stay here as long as you like, Castiel. This will be your room.” Crowley said generously. He put Castiel’s duffle on the bed. “I’ll let you get settled.”

“Thank you, Crowley.” Castiel said gratefully. He was still stunned by his situation and his luck at Crowley finding him. Crowley nodded and left the room.

Castiel ran his hand along the smooth duvet that covered the queen size bed. Castiel wasn’t sure what he would do with all the room; he had always slept in a twin bed. He took off his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes in the soft beige carpet. A sleek mahogany dresser stood on one wall, and Castiel looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was sticking out in all directions, and he had dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes. His lips were chapped, and he really needed a drink of water. He wondered again about the smell Crowley had mentioned. He sniffed at his armpit but all he could smell was his usual body odor, which was intensified by the night on the bench and the lack of a shower. He realized he really needed to use the bathroom. Grabbing his duffel, he shuffled down the hall to the bathroom.

The room was covered in mirrors and expensive looking mosaics. The circular patterns were done in a turquoise color scheme that called to mind tropical waters. There was a giant tub that could easily fit two people, and a glass walled cubicle that took up an entire wall, and featured multiple shower heads and a bench. There was a toilet, and adjacent to it, something that looked like a smaller toilet but seemed to be a sink. Although it couldn’t be a sink because there was a lavish bronze-hammered bowl sitting on a counter across from the toilet-sink which was the actual sink. Castiel would have to ask Crowley what it was, if he could get over the embarrassment he felt about his ignorance. And he would definitely have to get over that if he was going to learn anything about being an omega.

Castiel relieved himself and changed his pad. He was still shocked that there was fluid coming out of his ass. He wasn’t sure what the purpose was either, but he had an idea. He really wanted to wash, but he felt weird using the shower without asking first. Plus he was thirsty and hungry. He changed his clothes and washed his hands. He grabbed a small towel from the pile that sat in a basket on top of the marble top counter and used it to wash his face. He cupped water from the sink and drank. A knock at the door startled Castiel, and he choked on a mouthful of water. He wiped his chin with the towel. Crowley pushed the door open halfway. There wasn’t a lock.

“Everything ok, Castiel?” Crowley asked. Castiel nodded. Crowley had taken his suit jacket off and removed his tie. His black button down shirt was open at the top and his cuffs were rolled up to his elbows. Castiel saw that Crowley’s arms were covered with dark hair, and a few curly strands peeked out from the top of his shirt as well. Castiel briefly imagined how hairy Crowley might be under the rest of his clothes, and then pushed the thought away. He wasn’t interested in finding out, was he?

“Yes.” Castiel answered, the bathroom suddenly felt crowded despite its size. Crowley’s stare was intense; Castiel had to look away.

“Can I draw you a bath?” Crowley asked matter-of-factly.

Castiel blushed. He hadn’t taken an actual bath for years. They didn’t have a nice tub at home, and he was sure the last time anyone had drawn a bath for him had been when he was a toddler. Crowley kneeled by the tub and started running the water, uncapping a couple of bottles and pouring liberally into the stream. A clean scent with citrus and floral notes drifted into the air. Overlaying it was Crowley’s scent, which Castiel was starting to find comforting; again, he felt a twinge, a growing need that bewildered him.

“Go downstairs and eat something, Castiel.” Crowley urged. “It’s all on the counter. Help yourself. When you come back up, your bath will be ready.”

“Thank you.” Castiel was grateful he didn’t have to wait in the bathroom with Crowley. He felt confused and anxious around the man. He went downstairs to the kitchen. On the island counter, there was a tray with a sandwich bread and various cold cuts, mayo and mustard. Castiel was ravenous and fixed himself two sandwiches stuffed with ham and cheese. He ate them quickly and greedily. He grabbed one of the sodas from the counter also, and chugged it. He felt a little better now that there was something in his stomach. From downstairs, he could hear the water being shut off. Castiel brushed the crumbs off his shirt and wiped his mouth on a napkin. He placed his dirty dish in the sink and went back upstairs.

“Your bath’s ready.” Crowley murmured as Castiel came back into the bathroom.

Crowley walked up to Castiel until they were practically nose to nose. Castiel felt his heart speed up, trying to anticipate Crowley’s intentions. Crowley smiled and then reached out and ran his thumb over the corner of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel nearly jumped at the contact. Crowley showed him the mustard on his hand and then sucked it in his mouth. Castiel gaped. He felt his desire spike, which made him extremely confused. He was sexually inexperienced, but he had seen plenty of pornography and knew his own body well. He was attracted to women; he could acknowledge when a male body was aesthetically pleasing, but he had never found himself interested. Crowley hardly fit the typical definition of attractive, but yet there was something about the man that Castiel found extremely compelling. _You’re just feeling grateful_. Castiel tried to convince himself. But being grateful had never given him a boner before. To his mortification, Castiel felt a gush of fluid in his pants as he became aroused.

“Aren’t you getting in?” Crowley asked. He tugged at the edge of Castiel’s shirt, and Castiel found himself letting Crowley pull his shirt upwards, and lifted his arms helpfully. He felt like he was trapped, that Crowley had him hypnotized and he would do anything that Crowley asked of him. Crowley removed Castiel’s shirt and then touched the button on Castiel’s jeans. He looked at Castiel who was blushing, thinking of what Crowley would find inside his pants.

“Is this ok?” Crowley asked gently. Castiel could only nod. Crowley thumbed Castiel’s button open and pulled the zipper down. He tugged Castiel’s jeans down and Castiel stepped out of them. Crowley looked appraisingly at Castiel’s briefs. Castiel looked down, blushing furiously. Crowley placed his hand on Castiel’s erection and squeezed. Castiel groaned, and felt another gush of liquid. It was the first time anyone had touched him. “Larger than usual, I see.” Crowley said under his breath. Castiel looked up at him and met Crowley’s dark gaze. Crowley leaned in and kissed Castiel, who gasped against Crowley’s mouth. Crowley tasted amazing to Castiel. But before Castiel got another taste, Crowley had moved away. He dragged Castiel’s underwear down, and Castiel’s hard cock sprang free. The pad in his briefs was soaked through, and the back of his underwear was wet. Castiel quickly kicked them away, blushing hard again.

“Don’t be embarrassed, love.” Crowley soothed. “It’s natural. It’s beautiful.” He grabbed Castiel’s chin, pressing his thumb into the cleft. He kissed Castiel again, longer and more intense this time, his tongue pressing insistently against Castiel’s. Castiel groaned again, and he felt himself dripping down his leg onto the tiled floor.

“Gorgeous.” Crowley murmured against Castiel’s lips. He pressed one hand in the small of Castiel’s back, pulling him flush against himself. Castiel whimpered as his cock brushed against the smooth fabric of Crowley’s pants. With his other hand he reached behind and plunged his fingers into Castiel’s opening.

“Oh!” Castiel cried out. He felt his whole body thrill with pleasure as Crowley started thrusting his fingers in and out of Castiel’s wet hole. He pressed back onto Crowley’s fingers, fucking himself on them shamelessly.

“That’s a good little slut, Castiel.” Crowley praised, adding another finger and continuing to pound his hand into Castiel’s ass. Castiel braced himself against Crowley, his palms pressing against Crowley’s solid chest. He was mewling and rutting his cock against the front of Crowley’s pants while he continued to push back against Crowley’s hand. Crowley pulled his fingers out, making Castiel whimper. He looked directly at Castiel and placed his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean. Castiel closed his eyes and shuddered with need.

“You taste so good, my pet.” Crowley growled. “And I need more than a taste.”

Crowley spun Castiel around and pushed him against the sink counter. Castiel yelped at the cold marble against his stomach. Crowley spread Castiel’s legs wide and then crouched down to spread his cheeks wide. Castiel heard Crowley exclaim under his breath as he examined Castiel. The next moment he nearly jumped when Crowley touched his tongue against his opening. Crowley pressed his tongue inside, drawing a loud moan from Castiel. Castiel wished he could see Crowley but he merely stared at his reflection in the mirror, his expression completely wanton and wrecked. He didn’t recognize this moaning and writhing boy who was pushing his ass back against someone who had been a stranger just a few hours ago. The wet sounds were driving him crazy; Crowley was lapping and sucking up the fluids up that continued to drip out of him, but still more went down Castiel’s leg and onto the floor. Castiel felt his orgasm starting to build as Crowley continued to eat him, but suddenly Crowley moved his mouth away.

“Please…” Castiel whined. Crowley stood up behind Castiel in the mirror, pressing his clothed body against Castiel’s back. He rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and met his eyes in the reflection. Crowley’s mouth and lips were slick, and his beard was wet. He darted his tongue out to swipe his lips, and Castiel groaned, knowing that Crowley’s face was covered in his slick.

“Please what?” Crowley teased. Castiel could feel Crowley’s erection pressing against his ass. It felt massive. Castiel squirmed against Crowley. “Mmmm. My little slut. My darling boy.”

“Please…please..” Castiel whimpered. Despite everything they had done already, he felt embarrassed about saying the words out loud. “Please…”

“Mmmhmm. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me, Castiel.” Crowley nuzzled Castiel’s neck, inhaling deeply. Castiel whined, wiggling his ass against Crowley’s rigid cock.

“Please…fuck me…” Castiel said quietly.

“What? I can’t hear you, Castiel. What does my little whore desire?” Crowley growled, even though Castiel knew that he had heard him.

“Please, fuck me!” Castiel said louder. Crowley shook his head.

“Again.” Crowley prompted.

“Fuck me! Please!” Castiel begged, tears practically in his eyes. “Please…please…please, Daddy!” The word had popped out, an inspired addition; Castiel had seen too much porn. But once he used it, it felt so right, and seeing Crowley’s reaction, it had been the perfect thing to say. Castiel felt triumph as he watched Crowley groan and close his eyes, pressing his cock against Castiel’s ass.

“Who taught you how to talk dirty, you naughty boy.” Crowley rasped into Castiel’s ear. He nipped Castiel’s ear, cause the younger man to yelp. “You want Daddy to fuck you?”

“Please!” Castiel sobbed. “Please Daddy!”

Crowley’s lip curled as he stepped back from Castiel, leisurely undressing himself while Castiel watched him in the mirror. Castiel gasped at the sight of Crowley’s cock. Another flood of slick fluid swept out from between his legs. Crowley’s length and girth could definitely rival that of a porn star’s cock. Castiel couldn’t wait to have it inside him. He was so ready. Crowley growled and pressed himself against Castiel’s back. Castiel closed his eyes at the feel of the hot, rigid length against his ass. Crowley put his hand at Castiel’s throat, and Castiel froze for a moment, but Crowley merely stroked it and then moved his hand lower, pressing it against his chest, following the fine trail of hair down to Castiel’s groin. He stopped short of touching Castiel’s cock, making the omega whimper. Instead, he moved his palm upward and pressed his palm against Castiel’s stomach, pulling Castiel back so he was bent over.

“Ready?” Crowley grunted.

“Yes Daddy! Please…” Castiel pleaded. His expression was anguished as he met Crowley’s dark eyes in the mirror. Crowley nodded, and then Castiel felt the head of Crowley’s cock pressing insistently against his opening. Despite all the lubrication and finger fucking, Castiel felt like he would have trouble accommodating Crowley. Crowley was gentle, and moved slowly, easing himself in a little bit at a time. Castiel was impatient though; he lifted his hips to take in more of Crowley’s cock.

“Castiel, you naughty thing.” Crowley praised. He pushed in further, not as slowly. Castiel groaned at the burn and stretch. He had never knew how much he needed to be filled this way until now.

“More please, Daddy.” Castiel lifted his hips again. Crowley pulled away a little, teasing him. He smiled at Castiel in the mirror.

“Behave, pet. Or I won’t help you.” Crowley threatened, half serious. Castiel stayed still, and then Crowley started moving again, pushing deeper. Castiel moaned wantonly. And then Crowley snapped his hips forward and he was fully seated inside Castiel.

“Daddy!” Castiel cried out. Castiel had felt himself dripping even more as he took in Crowley’s massive cock. There must have been a puddle of his fluids on the floor. His cock dribbled with precum, bumping against the cold counter as Crowley started to thrust into him. Castiel mewled as Crowley kept a steady pace, keeping his eyes locked with Castiel’s in the mirror. He found himself tilting his head to expose his neck. Castiel really wanted Crowley to kiss his neck, to suck and bite it. But Crowley just kept fucking Castiel, ignoring Castiel’s pale and vulnerable throat. He still had his hand on Castiel’s stomach, not moving it any closer to Castiel’s leaking cock. His other hand pressed hard into Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel whined with frustration and straightened his neck. Crowley smirked. He kissed Castiel’s back as a compromise.

“Castiel, you are such a lovely boy. Such a lovely, lovely cockslut.” Crowley punctuated each word with a deep thrust, and Castiel cried out each time Crowley hit his walls. Castiel felt Crowley’s teeth graze his back now, his face hidden as he licked at Castiel’s skin. He pulled away abruptly and gazed at Castiel in the mirror. He continued to move at a steady rhythm. “Castiel. You know I can go for a long, long time. But I want you to come.”

“You don’t have to stop…I want it, Daddy.” Castiel protested as Crowley continued to fuck him. Crowley glared at him in the mirror, and then reached down to tug at Castiel’s cock. Castiel gasped as Crowley’s rough hand wrapped around his length. He was ready to come after a few strokes.

“Daddy..Daddy…Oh! Ohhhh!” Castiel closed his eyes and bucked into Crowley’s hand, shooting his cum all over Crowley’s fingers and the bathroom counter. As he continued to come, he clenched around Crowley’s cock, the sensation of being filled intensifying his pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw that Crowley was breathing raggedly, his composure barely intact, watching Castiel’s face with hunger. Castiel slowed his movements, realizing that Crowley had stopped fucking him when he came.

“Oh, Castiel…” Crowley murmured, dropping his hand from Castiel’s cock. “You will make someone, so, so, happy…”

“But I want to make you happy, Daddy…don’t you want to fill me up with your cum?” Castiel asked with confusion, his wide eyes meeting Crowley’s in the mirror. He was dazed and wrung out from his orgasm, but he was still craving Crowley’s cock.

“I can’t, Castiel.” Crowley said flatly. “Don’t tempt me.” He gave Castiel a warning look, which silenced any questions. Then without warning, he stepped away from Castiel, sliding his still hard cock out of Castiel. A flood of slick splattered on the floor, and Castiel blushed. Crowley groaned at the mess of fluid. “So fucking wet. I wish I could make you mine.”

“I’m yours, Daddy. Why won’t you fill me up?” Castiel looked over his shoulder at Crowley, still bent over the sink counter, his ass in the air and his legs spread, his wetness smeared on his thighs. Crowley sucked in a breath at the sight, and grabbed his own cock which was still shiny with Castiel’s slick.

“No, Castiel.” Crowley growled. “Turn around and come kneel before me.” He pumped himself with his hand groaning loudly. Castiel turned to face him and then knelt in front of him so his face was level with Crowley’s cock. Castiel licked his lips and looked up at Crowley, awaiting instruction. He didn’t think about why he obeyed so readily. Crowley looked down at Castiel, his face anguished as he tugged at his massive cock.

“I know you want to suck me, I see it in your eyes.” Crowley grunted. “But I just want to look at you and come all over that pretty face.” Castiel closed his eyes and groaned. He felt desire surge again, and more slick leaking out of his hole. Crowley was panting and gasping as he continued to stroke himself. He grabbed Castiel’s head and pushed it closer, and then he was rubbing his cock against Castiel’s lips, Castiel opened his mouth and let his tongue dart out but Crowley pulled away, shaking his head. “Behave, Castiel.”

Castiel whined but closed his mouth, letting Crowley rub his cock all over Castiel’s face, painting his cheeks with his own slick and Crowley’s precum. Crowley moved his cock away and started increasing his pace, jerking himself rapidly, his breath hitching. Castiel looked at Crowley’s face and then at Crowley’s cock, watching him teeter on the edge of his orgasm.

“Fuck!” Crowley shouted, and then he was coming all over Castiel’s face, his hot cum spurting all over Castiel’s lips, cheeks, chin. Castiel automatically started to lick it off his lips. Castiel watched as Crowley thrust into his own hand, his expression anguished and undone as he continued to shoot his load onto Castiel. By the time he was done, Castiel had cum in his hair and eyelashes, on his nose, and dribbling down his neck. Castiel had never seen so much cum, not even in the porn he watched. Crowley took a deep breath and let go of his cock, looking Castiel over.

“What a sight you are, pet.” Crowley murmured, admiring his work. Castiel continued to lick and swallow Crowley’s cum, using his hands to swipe it off his cheeks. He sucked greedily on his fingers. Crowley’s cum tasted delicious to him; not just salty, but also sweet and spicy. “Oh God how I wish I could keep you.”

“Keep me, Daddy.” Castiel said, licking his palm and watching the effect it had on Crowley. Castiel could swear Crowley was getting hard again.

“No, Castiel. As much as I like to, I’m not taking advantage of you.” Crowley repeated. Castiel looked hurt and confused. “It’s not your fault, Castiel. I’ll explain.”

Now get in the bath. We need to clean you off.”

…

Castiel was sitting in the kitchen with Crowley, eating a bowl of pasta at the island in the center of the kitchen. Crowley had offered him a glass of wine but he had declined. He also made Castiel swallow a pill, which Castiel eyed suspiciously, but Crowley said he would explain in due time.

“So Castiel,” Crowley sat down across form Castiel. “We should talk.”

“I know.” Castiel said with a mouthful of pasta.

“You need to know what it means to be an omega. To take care of yourself, protect yourself from…alphas.”

“Alphas?” Castiel asked, swallowing and taking a sip of water.

“I’m an alpha.” Crowley stated. “And I’m one of the nice ones.”

Crowley stood up and walked around the counter to stand close to Castiel. He put a hand on Castiel’s cheek, making him turn and look up at him. Castiel closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He felt his desire spiking again as Crowley’s scent engulfed him. Crowley sighed and removed his hand.

“You have so much to learn, my pet.” Crowley murmured. “And Daddy will take care of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had been with Crowley for nearly a month now. He was grateful for everything Crowley had done for him, but now he was restless as he felt his heat coming on again. Crowley had helped him through his first heat, mostly with toys after the first time; he didn’t use his cock again, refusing Castiel’s desperate pleas. His excuse was that he didn’t want to be tempted to knot and mark Castiel and make him his mate. Now Castiel was determined to seduce Crowley during his second heat. Early one morning, he crawled into Crowley’s bed and slid himself onto the alpha’s cock before Crowley knew what was happening.

“Castiel!” Crowley groaned as he woke abruptly. “Fucking Christ.”

Castiel smirked as Crowley clutched his hips, making a show of trying to dislodge Castiel. But then he was pushing Castiel downward and thrusting upward, burying himself deep and making them both moan with pleasure. Castiel rode Crowley’s cock eagerly, pressing his palms on the alpha’s chest as he snapped his hips forward. He felt triumphant as Crowley reached up and pulled him close. The alpha kissed him hard, and then rolled them both over. Castiel gasped as Crowley pushed one of his legs upwards and hooked it over his shoulder, and started pounding him hard.

“Daddy!” Castiel cried out as Crowley slammed into him over and over. Castiel was already ready to come, the friction of Crowley’s stomach on his cock as the alpha pushed into him was enough to get him there. 

“Come for me, you little slut.” Crowley grunted into Castiel’s ear. 

Castiel obeyed immediately, bucking upwards even as Crowley continued to fuck him. Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he was lost to the pleasure sparking all through his body. He came hard, his cum smearing all over their stomachs. 

“Good boy.” Crowley panted, still pushing into Castiel roughly. Castiel felt the base of Crowley’s cock swelling, and whimpered, feeling himself being spread even wider. 

“Knot me, Daddy!” Castiel begged. “Please Daddy, I’ve been so good…” Castiel let tears flood his eyes, and bit his lip. He knew exactly what he was doing to the alpha.

“No, pet.” Crowley gritted, but it was too late. He tried to pull out but his knot kept him inside Castiel. He glared at Castiel and stopped moving.

“It feels so good, Daddy.” Castiel purred, wriggling under Crowley, experimentally trying to pull away from him. 

“Castiel. What have you done, you naughty boy.” Crowley growled. He started to thrust into Castiel again and the omega moaned at the feel of the alpha’s knot.

“Fill me up, Daddy.” Castiel whined, reveling in the full feeling. He felt his own cock stirring again.

“You don’t know what you ask of me, Castiel.” Crowley gasped. 

The alpha lifted Castiel’s other leg over his shoulder, and let his body push Castiel down so the omega’s knees were against his chest. He surged forward, moving even faster and harder into Castiel. Castiel mewled as he felt Crowley pounding his prostate.

“I’m going to come again, Daddy.” Castiel whimpered.

“Come. Come for Daddy.” Crowley ordered.

Castiel shouted as he came again, his legs buckling as he threw his head back and spasmed around Crowley’s cock. The sight of the omega undone and the feel of his ass clenching around him was enough to send Crowley over too. The alpha roared as he came, thrusting so hard that Castiel’s head thumped against the headboard over and over again. Castiel turned his head, exposing his neck, but Crowley ignored it.

“You are very, very bad, Castiel.” Crowley panted, his movements slowing as he finished emptying himself into the omega. “I will have to punish you.” The look on his face was tender though, so Castiel knew he wasn’t very angry.

“Nothing you can do right now, Daddy.” Castiel said drowsily. 

Crowley snorted. “You’re a cheeky little bastard.” He gently unhooked Castiel’s legs, and then rolled them so Castiel lay on top of Crowley. They would be joined for hours. “Now sleep.”


	4. Epilogue

It had been months since Castiel had left Crowley. Castiel stayed through a couple more heat cycles with Crowley, but he got tired the alpha’s refusals to make him his mate. Every time they fucked, Castiel presented his neck, but Crowley ignored it. When the day came where Castiel told Crowley he was leaving, the alpha looked resigned. He had actually been surprised that the omega had stayed as long as he had. They had left on good terms, and Crowley had pressed a ton of cash on Castiel and even offered to help him find a job and his own place. Castiel couldn’t refuse the cash but insisted that he would be fine without Crowley’s aid. Crowley accepted Castiel’s decision with grace, but made sure that Castiel had a supply of birth control. Castiel found a cheap apartment in the city easily, but didn’t have much luck finding a job. Omegas weren’t very employable – they were thought of as third class citizens, liabilities and distractions in workplaces that would inevitably be run by alphas. So Castiel started trolling coffee shops, bookstores and other places, looking for alphas. He targeted older, rich looking types that reminded him of Crowley, playing the damsel in distress to attract them. He wasn’t looking for a mate, but for someone to fuck him and pay him for it. He never brought them back to his place or gave his full information. He never stayed overnight, and always took his payment up front. He kept his papers on him that showed him he was clean and free of diseases.

Inevitably, Castiel gained a reputation, and his cell phone started blowing up with needy and lonely alphas who just wanted a quick fuck. Eventually, one of his repeat clients offered him a position at his escort service. The client owned the company but didn’t run it directly; it was considered work that was below an alpha. Castiel took the business card but didn’t call right away. He knew he was a whore, but something about making it official made him ashamed. He had convinced himself he was playing all these rich alphas and taking their money. But the offer was tempting; he couldn’t deny that it would be safer than what he was doing as well as provide a steadier stream of income. The owner had assured him that the place was secure and screened their customers. Castiel sat on the decision for a few days before he accepted. When he ended the call, he sat on his bed, feeling defeated. He thought of his parents, who he would probably never see again.

His father’s words parting words had finally come true.

_Omega whore._


End file.
